primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iluvprimeval
Page-blanking vandal A user called Gallifreyisgreater deleted all that information. Doomlurker 19:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Nah he just decided vandalism is fun. He is skittles' brother. Doomlurker 19:47, 2 May 2009 (UTC) No, i don't have admin rights so can't block him. Doomlurker 19:52, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ZEM is trying to get admin rights, but no i just dont like vandals and do like primeval so i try and revert all the damage they do here plus expand on the wiki. Doomlurker 19:59, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I think i sorted all the vandalism. Doomlurker 15:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Hi Yes, I'm trying to stop the vandalism too. If I get admin powers, I will be able to block the vandals and help get things completely under control. I have to wait and see if I'll get adminship when the only admin we have here (User:Skittles the hog) signs in, as he can give me admin powers. ZEM talk to me! 19:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ZEM has deleted the fake articles that vandals were making. Doomlurker 16:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) As far as i know, yes ZEM is an admin. Doomlurker 17:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) By typing -Doomlurker 17:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hey mate, i've put those pages back to Captain Wilder and Captain Ross opposed to just Wilder and Ross. Doomlurker 19:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Re:adminship Sorry it took so long to answer... It is possible but not certain that an American Primeval spin-off will be created. Also, I got to be an admin by submitting an adoption request to Wikia and they made me a bureaucrat so that I can make other people admins here. Right now we have a couple admins and that is working well. ZEM talk to me! 06:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Featured Article Yes, I think so too. I plan on setting that up on all the Wikis I admin regularly. ZEM talk to me! 18:48, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Request for adminship Yes, I suppose you can be an admin... Just be responsible and be sure to ask questions! :) ZEM talk to me! 20:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :OK, that sounds good. :) ZEM talk to me! 16:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) account creation i cant make an account-- 17:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC)h Captain Ross' soldiers Its up to you, it would define them better if they did have the episode numbers, its difficult because they weren't given names... Doomlurker 19:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Anomly device hi i'm eternal anomly1666 what da hell happened to the Anomly Device page that i just created 5 minutes ago Re:Templates What do you mean? Do you have any examples? ZEM talk to me! 17:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad you figured it out. Becker is a worthy featured article, I agree. ZEM talk to me! 17:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I'm to busy to help right now. I barely have enough time on Primeval Wiki. :( ZEM talk to me! 17:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Check out my changes to the main page! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I think I like both Episodes II & VI the best. :) I have a Star Wars forum you can join if you want - http://starwars7575.forumotion.net/forum.htm - All you need to join is an email address. ZEM talk to me! 19:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Anomaly Opening Device Do you have the Series 3 DVD? If you do - can you get some clear pics for the Anomaly Opening Device page? I don't have the Series 3 DVD yet, because it hasn't been released in the US yet... ZEM talk to me! 20:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, great. :) Hmm... I don't know what happened to the main page... Maybe it is a Wikia glitch and will fix itself? And the "contents" idea was actually automatic. ZEM talk to me! 18:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I started reading "The Lost Island" but I did not finish because I thought they cussed too much... I can't find any more books here in America at the moment. ZEM talk to me! 18:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I want to read "Fire and Water" when I can find it over here! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. I have bought stuff from overseas off of eBay before. ZEM talk to me! 18:36, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes I have read them and you described them perfectly. I think I like Primeval more than JP. ZEM talk to me! 18:43, 18 June 2009 (UTC)